Act one, scene one
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: Mello a cheating wife and mother? Matt a stoic and uncaring father? Near the overly emotional child? What is wrong with this? Just about everything.
1. Act one

[I do not own Death note or any of it's characters...or something like that.]

Playing house

"Nate?" The high pitched soft voice came soft from the door as the slender figure strolled forward splitting the curtains apart. She smiled softly, blond hair shifting from side to side as she sat beside the young boy shaking him awake. "Near, dear, you know you have school today." A soft smile spread over the cherry red lips. "Please wake up." She leaned forward giving the sleeping boy a peck on the cheek. She couldn't help but smile gently at the site of the toys locked in th young boys hand as she reached forward pulling them out dropping them on the floor. "Nate."

The boy shifted, curly white hair following his movements as he whined gently. He was struggling to stir as the dark eyes opened slowly slamming shut at the sight of the fresh morning sun. "Mother?" He asked a loud the words echoing though the quiet room as the woman smiled as if waiting for more. "Is it really time for me to go to school?" His eyes fluttered slightly finally moving to get up. His eyes flashed around the room falling from the bed reaching for the toys that the woman had dropped previously. He whined softly pressing them to his face before looking back at the upset woman.

"CUT! CUT! CUT! You're doing it wrong!" Light yelled from out in the audience standing up. He stomped on stage, arms folded and eyes narrowed. "Mello, you're playing a lovely mother if you could pull that scowl off your face and Near you are to leave the toys on the floor. Why would you pick them up?" He snarled into the megaphone. "Don't. Pick. Them. Up." He spun on heel jumping from the stage. "Continue! Continue where you left off."

Mello frowned watching Near grudgingly toss the toys to the side. "Yes Mr. Director." Mello did a cute curtsy for Light before turning back to Mello. He breathed in deeply turning back to near, that albino little cockroach plastering the smile back on his face. "Of course sweetheart." He reached forward with a shaking hand to pet the boy. It was taking all he had not to shove him and smother him with the feather stuffed pillow his head was just laying on but he withheld it. "Now, let's get you up and dressed. I'll meet you downstairs with your father." He turned his face instantly dropped out of it's happy pose walking forward and shutting the door behind him.

Backstage Matt took his time going through the play before tossing it aside. He heard Mello's stomping and guessed his screen time would be coming soon. He sighed, the last remnants of smoke drawn out his noise before the put his cigarette out. Mello glared, blue eyes blazing into Matt's emerald hues. He grinned gently wrapping his arms around the man, his head falling on the others shoulder. "It's nice to change rolls. A bit kinky." He offered as Mello shoved him away.

"There is nothing kinky about this and if you ever-" He pressed Matt against the wall, fingers tightening against the others neck, "Ever tell anyone that I was wearing a dress Matt-" His eyes were wide for once, almost pleading. The other just shrugged slightly feeling Mello's grip loosen before dropping away. "Matt this is fucked up."

Matt shrugged smiling. "Time for us to go out." He said gently. "Let's send Nate to school."

He nodded running forward into the kitchen setting, Matt taking his seat at the table opening the newspaper. "Nate! Are you ready for school yet?" Mello called busying himself on the fake stove feeling Light's eyes burning holes into the back of his neck. He could tell the man was suspecting him to screw up this time but he wouldn't give the poster boy that kind of satisfaction. He was going to make it through this first act even if it killed him.

Near appeared taking a seat at the table. "Good morning father." He said in his usual dead pan voice, Matt looked up from the Newspaper, expression pained. He shook his head slowly hands rising to cover his ears in time.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Light cried again for the second time climbing onto the stage again. "Dammit Nate, that's wrong. Listen here, you come downstairs happy for a new day in the world. Smile at your mother and thank her for waking you up and THEN you say hello to daddy sitting in his chair reading his paper. Do it right." He snatched the white haired boy up by his arm, the supposedly abandoned toys falling out of his shirt. Light's eyes narrowed picking up the toys tossing them into the empty audience, "And get rid of the motherfucking toys!"

Near whined reaching forward for his toys but turning around. He waited for Light to get off stage before coming back the second time and sitting down. "Mother thank you for waking me up this morning. I still think it was a bit early." He smiled slowly as Mello nodded turning and placing a bit of food on the plate in front of the albino boy. "Thank you mother, good morning father."

Matt lifted his eyes a blank look decorating his face. "Yeah." He rolled his eyes back own at his newspaper. "Woman, did you make my lunch?" Matt asked pushing himself back from the table as Mello turned slightly.

He looked confused eyes slowly drifting to Near before back to Matt. "Mail, my love, I'll get right on it." She smiled turning towards the fridge.

He rolled his eyes, "I have to leave for work in five minutes and you've forgot my fucking lunch?" He questioned coldly. "What the hell were you doing when you were supposed to be making my lunch? Fantasizing about the neighbors? Is that it? Is that who you want, you want the neighbors?" He nearly screamed looking over at Near's frightened face. "Nate go get your bookbag ready for school I have to talk to your mother alone."

The boy nodded scurrying offstage most likely to pout about his toys going missing.

Mello turned, "Oh Mail, I'm sorry. I was so caught up on getting Nate ready that I-"

"Completely neglected your role as the wife? What do I keep you around for if you're not cleaning the house, making my food and keeping the child in check?" He whispered in order for Nate not the near the two of them. "You think I don't know about you? Your little crush?" Matt's tone was in it but his eyes apologized every step of the way seeing Mello this close to what looked like tears was heartbreaking for him. It was either Mello was really good at playing a heartbroken cheating wife or he was really close to tears.

He turned away from Matt wiping what seemed like a tear away, "Mail, I'm sorry. It's just you don't please me anymore and-"

"Yes! More drama! Bring it all out!" Light called from the audience standing up. "And what? Tell him how he's wrong!" Light was really getting into his role as director, though that wasn't a surprise for anyone. He was controlling the people on stage like pawns on a chess board. That was one weird guy.

"You don't please me anymore!" Mello cried spinning around his eyes ablaze nearly starling Matt but he stayed his character. "I'm tired of living this charade! It's not working, we're not working Mail. Nothing we do is romantic anymore, I didn't even think Nate was going to be able to save us and he can't. T-This is over Mail. I want a divorce."

Matt's eyes widened. He had always guessed this is how it would feel if Mello left him. No, if Mello left him there would be a lot more yelling, a lot more insults and a lot more throwing of things. "D-Divorce? Now you want to leave me? I've given you everything! A roof over your head! A child! Love, respect...and now you want a fucking divorce." He grabbed his briefcase, "You know what? Give me the damn papers and I'll sign them. Then you get the fuck out of my house and you can go live with that damn lover you care so much about." He stormed off the stage Near peeking in from the side.

Mello was turned away from him his face in his hands sobbing quietly. The boy slowly walked over, backpack slung over his shoulder as he slowly reached out tugging his mothers skirt. "Mother?" He asked the crying woman. "Mother, please." He stepped back shaking a bit now. Mello was crying in front of him as if Matt had left him. It gave him the creeps. Mello wiped the tears away so Near wasn't sure if the drops coming down were real or not. "Are you and father...getting a divorce?"

Mello forced a sad smile shrugging. "Sometimes there's a time in a mommy and daddy's life that they find out that they don't love each other as much as they used to. When that time comes sometimes its best that the mommy and daddy break up. You'll still see us both it's just that we won't be together anymore. But mommy loves so much and so does daddy." He pulled the boy into his arms. "Let's get you out the door okay?" He asked pulling back and standing up. "Come on. Here's your lunch! Off you go."

Near nodded still able to look upset, "Okay mother." He said gently heading for the door.

"And Nate?" Mello offered as the door was opened. He paused looking back, "Try not to think too much about it. It's our problem not yours." He nodded heading out and shutting the door behind himself. "Our problem not yours." He repeated again sitting down at the kitchen table covering his face again.

"Beautiful! Simply magnificent!" Light called. "Near! Matt! Come back!" He cried watching as Near returned from out the door and Matt reappeared from backstage. "It's perfect. This part. We'll move on tomorrow and bring in some more people. Learn your parts, that was excellent, a few bumps here and there but it's nothing you couldn't work out. That's all for today."

Near darted offstage to search for his jolted toys, Matt lifting his hand to light a cigarette from the AC. Mello frowned finally pulling the dress off his slim form tossing it down where he was showing off his toned body before stomping off Matt followed obediently a slight smirk on his face. That would be the end of todays days work.

[It was just a random thought I had. I thought it was cute to bring them together and have Matt and Mello switch roles. LE GASP WHO IS MELL CHEATING WITH?! Well review and you can find out. I don't know about continuing but I might if there's a review or a million. . Please! Please! Please! Review! I'll love you forever like I have all my other reviews.]


	2. Act two

[I do not own Death note or any of it's Characters...or something like that]

Act two

Who did the woman think she was leaving him? No one left Mail fucking Jeevas, not even his two timing wife. She couldn't divorce him she just couldn't. He rubbed his temples staring at the blank screen on the computer, he was so stressed he couldn't see straight to type. He needed his assistant and he needed her now. He calmed himself reaching forward and pressing the little black button the buzzed the woman sitting in front of his door to the left. She answered almost immediately it sounded like she was chewing gum or something as he requested for her to come to him.

She peeked the door open her lengthy blond tresses pulled back into a messy ponytail as he looked up. She was dressed up again but she dressed up everyday with the cute earrings and short skirt. He wasn't sure why she was doing it until now, that look she gave him, it was the same look Mihael gave him when they met. He couldn't help but smile back now before standing up and grabbing his jacket. "Misa." He smiled at the name of his future wife, "Misa, how about we go to lunch together?" He asked gently extending an arm for the woman. She looked slightly surprised before looping her arm with his as they headed out together.

"So, Mr. Jeevas what's up? you've never been interested in talking to me before other than to tell me what to do. Misa would like to know, Misa thinks it's interesting that you came in upset and decided to take Misa to lunch and pay." She laughed slightly picking up the tiny finger sandwich and bit into it. He had to admit she was slightly smarter than he ha originally thought but the girl wasn't hired to be smart she was hired to look nice and be presentable. Basically the woman was supposed to be nothing more than eye candy though that was back when he believed he had a faithful wife and a nice normal home to go home to. That had all fallen apart in a five minute conversation this morning.

Light stepped on stand kicking the table over in a brash move, "Dammit! No! No! No! You're thinking too much Matt. Think less, observe more." He cried as a group of people rushed in with a new table. "This has to be perfect on opening night and right now I'm still contemplating if I want your hair red or black." He rolled his eyes heading waving it off. "Continue. Continue. Misa you're er...doing good."

She smiled, "Misa is glad she can make Light happy." He nodded waiting for them to start back up. The table was fixed between the two of them again as he sighed a bit crossing his legs to get more comfortable. "Misa is ready Mr. Matt."

He nodded rolling his eyes, "There's nothing wrong in particular." He lied forcing a sweet smile for the benefit of the girl in front of him. "I was just thinking you looked nice and decided to bring you to lunch with me. There's nothing wring with treating a princess the way a princess should be treated." He leaned forward a smile playing on his lips. "Isn't that right princess?"

A blush spread on her face though he wasn't sure if it were real or fake. He liked to think he was playing the hell out of this role but either way was fine the girl was an actress. His eyes drifted to Light in the audience momentarily who was sitting at the edge of his waiting for Misa's line.

She nodded, "Yes Mr. Jeevas. You're right."

He flashed another smile, "Call me Mail."  
_  
Act two scene two_  
Mihael sat on the couch in the living room her mind still replaying the conversation from the kitchen. She had left her husband but that's what she wanted right? She didn't want Mail anymore, not now that she had found love elsewhere with someone that actually pleased her. Someone that would care for her. Someone that would really love her. Love her not for their child. Not for the thought of other people but love her for her. She sighed picking up the glass of chardonnay and drowning it. It was real and actually gave Mello a slight buzz from how much he had poured into his glass. He smiled reaching for a second helping when there was a quiet knock on the door.

Mihael stood fixing her dress slightly before heading to answer the door. She breathed in deeply before unlocking it smiling brightly at the young man on the other side. The dark haired man was smiling sheepishly when Mihael threw her arms around him happy to see her lover again. "Oh Touta!" She cried as the man returned the embrace, "I told him this morning...not about us but it seems like he already knew. Touta let's just run away, I can't bare being apart for any longer like this. W-When you go home to your wife I can't stand it."

He nodded leaning forward and planting a kiss on the woman's lips though Masuda's inner self was screaming bloody murder for kissing a man. He didn't want to see what Light would do to him he didn't play his part like he was supposed to. He was supposed to be the lover of the wife chick that was married to the red head guy that was- God this play was confusing. Who drew this shit up? He pulled back from the kiss looking at the blushing face of Mihael. Under all that make up and that blush there was a boy? Matsuda has seen him changing backstage but he wasn't so sure anymore what he knew.

"Mihael please." He said gently. "I-I have to stay for a while longer. Sayu will be graduating soon and then we can go...then we can go anywhere in the world you like to." He pulled the other into another embrace before she pulled him towards the couch pouring him a glass that he turned down. It hurt that his dear Sayu was his daughter in the play but he was sure Light had planned it that way he said something about a few last minute changes. Damn man. "Please?" He took hold of the others hands as the woman nodded slowly.

She smiled gently leaning forward before locking lips with the man a second time. This whole buzz he had going on was really helping him with all this kissing otherwise he wouldn't find someone like Matsuda so ...attractive. His hands slid up pulling off the others tie as he laid back on the couch Mihael following the leader. It was when they paused the lights dimming on the scene They could instantly hear Lights applauds.

He jumped on stage grinning insanely, "Beautiful Mello! Matsuda I didn't know you could play anyone with a lover...seeing as I doubt that you've ever had a girlfriend a day in your life."

The man blushed shaking his head, "I had a girlfriend!" He snapped as Light stared back unsure. "I did! Back in high school and then I got a bit busy and we broke up." He crossed his arms looking away from the two spotting the red head back stage glaring daggers into him. It was only then that he remembered right before the first scene started he had caught Matt and Mello making out. It wasn't his fault that he was sent to get Matt for his scene how was he supposed to know he was going to walk into something so intimate though they didn't seem to mind then." His eyes widened as he looked over to the blond who was holding conversation with Light. He had kissed the redheads boyfriend....he made out with a boy! Someone elses boy! That didn't matter it was a boy. He could feel himself falling into a pit what was worse was that he liked it a bit. Damn.

[I loved this chapter even though it's only the second one. I wonder if anyone is actually reading. xD Matt and Misa and Mello and Matsuda. I'd hate to see what's going to happen backstage in the next chapter to poor Matsuda. I can't tell if he had more drama onstage or off. Please! Please! Please! Review! Also is there are a few screw ups with Mello being a boy or girl it's my bad. I tried to correct them. In the play he's female so I make him female. In the world he's male because well obviously he's male. My bad. .]


End file.
